rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ptolemos
Ptolemos is a Zamorakian Mahjarrat role-played by Ptolemy Dean. He's often considered weak amongst his kin, though that only serves as fuel for his bloated sense of entitlement. History Freneskae Little is known about Ptolemos' personal life during his time spent within the realm of Freneskae as he does not divulge much about it. It goes without saying that he was born there and likely participated in the "near constant warfare" that afflicted the plane. Arrivial to Gielinor After taking his 'Oath of Obedience', Ptolemos was brought to Gielinor by Icthlarin, the Menaphite god of the dead, along with rest of his race. He relished the battles held against Zarosian forces and, with the rest of the Mahjarrat, effectively prevented them from invading the Kharidian. However, when given the chance to fight with the Empty Lord's armies, Ptolemos immediately switched allegiance and left Icthlarin's service. As it turned out, Ptolemos proved to be an able soldier for the Empty Lord whom he had fought against for so long. He assisted in the establishment of the Empty Lord's empire and even found enjoyment in serving Him. The Schism While he was not actively engaged in the betrayal of the Empty Lord, Ptolemos did notice the tell-tale signs of change. By then, however, it was too late. Though Ptolemos fought against Zamorak's conspirators, it proved futile; the Empty Lord was seemingly destroyed by Zamorak, who was then promptly banished by the gods for his actions. Ptolemos attempted to defend the dying empire...until the news of Zamorak's return reached him. God Wars Ptolemos was envious of Zamorak's acension, but dared not fight against him; realizing that doing so would result in his death, Ptolemos allied himself with Zamorak and his army. He willingly aided in the eradication of any and all things associated with the Empty God and eagerly volunteered to participate in the Elder-Demon Thammaron's siege on Uzer. However, he was nearly slain when Azzanadra, a vengeful Zarosian Mahjarrat, unleashed his fury upon the Zamorakian forces. Though grievously wounded, he managed to escape during the chaos that ensued. Ptolemos spent the remainder of the God Wars in hibernation, his power drained from his encounter with Azzanadra at Uzer. Ultimately, it prevented him from attending the next ritual of rejuvenation due to his fear of becoming the sacrifice. Post-God Wars By the beginning of the Fourth Age, Ptolemos had still not yet fully recovered. His wavering strength kept him from attending the next ritual. He started to research other means of rejuvenating himself. Unfortunately, he did not get very far; his plight had not gone unnoticed and, before long, his enemies sought him out. Ptolemos was subdued by them and then was imprisoned deep beneath the earth, hidden from the sights and sounds of the world above. Ptolemos suffered greatly during his two millennia imprisonment. His perception of time was all but lost, and he often found himself reliving memories from his past. For several decades he believed himself in Freneskae, alone and abandoned by his kin; a whole century spent tormented by the wrathful Azzanadra. It was a nightmare he could not wake from, that he could not escape...that is, until the Fifth Age. A party of adventurers stumbled upon the partially caved in entrance to the temple Ptolemos was bound within. Their naive plundering inadvertently freed him. Though delirious when found, Ptolemos soon regained clarity. After questioning the adventurers, he felt obliged to requite them: a quick death felt appropriate and was promptly delivered. Freed from his imprisonment at last, Ptolemos happily reintroduced himself to the world. Present Time *Ptolemos recently met another Zamorakian Mahjarrat named Kemses. The two have frequented the ritual site, trading information about current events and of their Zarosian kin. Kemses also introduced Ptolemos to the residual energy left behind by the Stone of Jas and, together, the two erected a magical ward in front of the cave that leads to where the energies are at their strongest. *He's met and allied with several other Zamorakian-aligned Mahjarrat. These include: Raine, Drachmus, and Altanquin. He's also shown interest in an agreement with the Zarosian half-Mahjarrat Tenebra. *He's met and fought a Zarosian Mahjarrat named Azulra. *Posing as an emissary sent by the God of Chaos himself, Ptolemos enlisted the aid of several dozen chaos monks to restore the temple he was imprisoned in. *He attended a ritual and was successfully rejuvenated. *He's deceived and captured by Arachnea, a Zarosian Mahjarrat. *He's released by Arachnea after she forces an ivory bracelet onto him. As of yet, its effects are unknown, and he's been unable to remove it since. *He and Kemses investigate a cave system they discovered long ago. Their interest lies in the anomalous magical energy produced deep within it. After discovering a teleblocked, rubble-filled tunnel, they begin preparations to clear it. The Ritual of Rejuvenation (2012) Ptolemos ultimately attended the upcoming ritual and was eager to receive the power he thought he deserved. After teleporting to the plateau and positioning himself next to Kemses, Ptolemos observed the rest of his kins' arrival. It was a formidable sight to behold; neutral, Zarosian, and Zamorakian Mahjarrat alike all formed a ring before the marker. A few of the Mahjarrat began the ritual by nominating others, and when no one volunteered, the politics soon dissolved into insults and bickering. Suddenly, a name came up and stuck: Baylon, one of the weaker of their kind with few allies. The majority of the Mahjarrat were more than happy to sacrifice him, but that didn't satisfy everyone - especially Ptolemos. When a Mahjarrat named Kisbeth started attacking Baylon, Ptolemos stepped forward and tried to break them apart, arguing that the pitiful Baylon should be saved for the next ritual, and that a stronger one should instead be chosen. His words were ignored by most and Baylon was brought before the marker. Ptolemos didn't like that, nor did Baylon's allies. Baylon was freed just in time, sparking a battle among the power hungry Mahjarrat. Many began crowding around the marker, hoping to receive more power than the rest, when a new sacrifice was chosen. The unfortunate Mahjarrat was sacrificed, her life essence used to revitalize her kin. For the first time in over two millennia... Ptolemos was rejuvenated. Appearance Ptolemos, when in his natural form, has a heavyset build garbed in flowing red robes, and stands at a staggering height of eight feet. Once, his face was stripped bare of all but bone; however, following a successful rejuvenation, his dark brown pearlescent flesh has grown back, complete with yellow marking and stripes. Embedded in the center of his oblong face is a rich golden heliodor gem with a winking cat’s eye; similar, though smaller, gems line his brow. His angular cheekbones and prominent chin are offset with close-set eyes that have black sclera and red irises. Abilities Ptolemos is of modest power amongst the remaining Mahjarrat. He has all the abilities akin to his race, such as telepathy and shape-shifting, and a successful rejuvenation has only empowered him with newfound strength. His arsenal of spells is vast, as well as his knowledge of the past. Despite his bulk, however, difficulties arise whenever he's a part of close combat. In recent times, Ptolemos has experimented with the denizens of the Abyss. After several trials and errors, which resulted in the deaths and disappearances of at least dozen chaos monks, he succeeded in subduing a type of Abyssal monster not unlike an ant. Ptolemos used his magic to warp the creature until it became docile and capable of self-replication, at the expense of an extremely shortened life span. They now serve no purpose other than acting as probes for him. Trivia *It's speculated that he contributed with the imprisonment of Azzanadra. *He didn't attend the last six rituals of rejuvenation (pre-2012 Ritual). *A series of drabbles about Ptolemos can be found here. *A short story related to Ptolemos can be found here. Ptolemos.png|A weakened Ptolemos is freed from his imprisonment. Ritual_Plateau1.png|Ptolemos after the rejuvenation ritual. Chaos1.png|A symbol similar in appearance to the magical ward cast on the Glacor cave's entrance. Kemses.png|Kemses, a Mahjarrat and an ally to Ptolemos. Rosaline1.png|High Clerist Rosaline, Ptolemos' most capable minion, next to the statue of him. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zamorakian Category:Incomplete Articles